


summer

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there’s a heat wave in new york, bucky is very pregnant and not having a good time in the slightest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fic that i was intending to just keep in my notes, but fuck it.

bucky was splayed out across their bed, over the covers with the flesh of his arm over the wet washcloth steve had placed on his aching head a few hours ago, yet even that had melted warmth in the smoldering air of the summer heatwave. it was unrelenting, and the air condition in their apartment had succumbed to the hellish temperature days ago. bucky really wanted to follow down its destiny, especially if the throbbing behind his eyes had anything to say about it. 

but dramatics aside, in all honesty, the headache wasn't the worst of it, and yet neither was the new york summer’s heat setting all-time records just on the cusp of 104⁰F. no, it was the squirming trio of triplets that somehow still felt as if they were somersaulting around his inside, wreaking havoc against his taunt, swollen stomach well into his third trimester. one of the babies pressed against his lungs, making it very difficult for bucky to breathe in any position he wriggled himself into, despite that his stomach had dropped further downwards in the past weeks – somewhat relieving knowledge that they would be giving their eviction notice soon, because bucky was  _ beyond  _ over it all.

at nine months with the triplets that refused to leave his cramped insides, he was completely bedridden, not by his own choice but by the babies, who unforgivingly liked their father suffering as much as possible for, what, carrying them safely for nine months? making sure they got all their nutrition? going to dumb prenatal classes where all he did was bounce on a stupid exercise ball? 

(okay, that last one was not so bad. he was glad steve and sam had been listening to the majority of the class, because bucky couldn't remember anything besides how fun that yoga ball had seemed.)

now, however, anything  _ fun  _ about the pregnancy had evaporated, and despite how little he’d actually eaten in the past few weeks, the thought of food made him feel sick as badly as it did during the first few weeks, and then getting up and walking about was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do, since his energy drain enough as it did being awake as he already was. 

predictably, the trio of pure evil – especially one of the l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶  _ big  _ ones was pushing into his bladder with an undying passion, and of course, almost like clockwork every ten minutes, he needed to  _ go  _ again. groaning, refusing to take away his other arm from the washcloth over his eyes, he stoked the underside of his belly were one of the babies kicked and squirmed, unrelenting in its quest to use his bladder as its own personal punching bag.

of course sam, steve and himself just all  _ had  _ to be veteran-gym-junky-bros™️ fully capable of knocking the living daylights out of someone, and now their kids were apparently following that legacy, taking all their anger out on bucky's internal organs like it was  _ his  _ fault they were well overdue.

another stray moan slipped through his dried lips as a different, more cramping pain ached dully throughout the base of his abdomen, lasting perhaps ten seconds, no longer. the pains happened infrequently, never lasting for consistent hours on end, and therefore nothing that bucky felt the need to be excited over. practice contractions, of course he knew, though they still ached like a bitch, and the heat, nor headache, nor litter of babies bloating out his cramped stomach capacity was helping.

_ ‘S.O.S - need to pee’ _ he sent the text to their little group chat, too completely exhausted to get up on his own and doubted he had the ability to even do so, at this point.

it was sam who came in this time, no doubt losing the rock-paper-scissors match in his and steve’s favourite game of recent: who wants to help bucky while he bitches about it and snaps at everything you do. they were being awfully dramatic, he wasn't  _ that  _ bad, and if we was, he damn well  _ deserved  _ to be, and they seemed to know that anyway so they shut up and didn’t object when pillows came violently pivoting towards their faces. 

"how you going in here, man?" sam asked sympathetically, taking in bucky's form from where he lay, beached on the bed with his incredibly swollen and tight belly in the air. his singlet had ridden up, while the shorts were pulled down to his hips, putting his massively pregnant stomach on full display, babies insides writhing against the abdominal wall, causing the reddened skin to jostle with internal movement.

"two weeks overdue and not having a good time." bucky muttered. "help me up?" 

"i got you," sam said, snaking an arm around bucky's back as he turned onto his side. bucky carefully sat up, leaned his weight into sam, gasping as the pressure on his back and stomach pulsed at the change in position. the world went a bit too fuzzy for a few two seconds long, and bucky leaned heavily into sam while the blood rush and nausea faded.

"you okay?" sam asked, eyes dilated with concern at the pained look on bucky's face. his boyfriend had his eyes clenched shut, mouth a thin line, and looked the way someone did while trying very hard not to throw up.

"yeah, yeah. just give me a second.” he breathed, waiting for the dizziness to fade and for his body to adjust to sitting upright. it calmed eventually, though the babies seemed more awake than ever, sending uncomfortable jabs against his stomach. "okay." 

bucky planted his feet flat on the floor, let sam hold his back and arm for balance as he slowly rose from the bed. a slight moan slipped through his lips at the movement, until his breathing quickened, demanding oxygen from the small excursion of standing up. one of the babies grated against the wall of his spine, send an aching pulse all along his back, just as another decided it though assault his spleen with his fist.

"fuck, i hate this." bucky panted, one hand bracing his aching back, pushing his incredibly bloated stomach out in front of him while the other carried the underside of his midsection to compensate for the heaviness. he used to think he’d been huge at 20 weeks, and now the thought was laughable. it really wasn’t a surprise to anyone that he’d been carrying multiples.

"i know, but it can't be much longer. have you felt anything yet?" sam asked as they made their slow walk to the bathroom, his arm still supporting bucky's waist from behind.

"just the usual. nothing new." he replied with a sigh, absently rubbing the girth of his belly. "everything fuckin hurts, but no signs of any real contractions yet."

bucky sat rather than stood to do this business, and sam waited patiently for him to finish until he needed to help him up again.

"i hate that i can't do shit for myself, even simplest of things like  _ this _ . i feel like i have no control over my body." bucky admitted quietly, washing his hands and then bracing them on the bathroom counter to hold himself up.

"i'm sorry," sam says again in that guilt, sympathetic voice, then taking to running his hands over the ridges of bucky's back where baby number three was digging uncomfortably into his vertebrae like it was its life goal. "i know it sucks, but we love being able to take of you; and just think, we'll have three beautiful babies to take home in just a few days. hell maybe even tonight if you're up for labour-inducing activities." sam smirked a sly smile with the corners of his mouth, making bucky roll his eyes.

"if you mean sex, you and steve can go at it, but it's a hard pass from me." bucky scoffed an almost-laugh. "i may be horny as shit, but it's fuckin scorching right now, my  _ everything  _ hurts and the thought of any physical activity is exhausting." 

"so not even a blowy?" 

bucky rolled his eyes again, walking (waddling) away from sam's touch and trying to ease himself back down on the bed, one hand braced against the mattress while he other held his heavy stomach.

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding, man! i was going to suggest a walk around the block –"

"no –"

"we'll rub your feet after."

bucky thought about it, leaning his head back on the pillow and wishing for the washcloth again, although it had dropped to the floor and was now as good as gone. 

walking  _ was  _ supposed to speed things along, induce labour, and not to mention, it might settle the babies enough so they laid off his organs.  _ tempting, tempting... _

"you have to rub them before  _ and  _ after, and steve has to massage my back." 

"done," sam gleamed, and bucky scoffed happily at his eagerness to rub his very heavily pregnant boyfriend's feet and then go for the slowest walk around brooklyn's city blocks in the history of ever. "what? i wanna meet my kids."

"oh believe me, so do i." 


End file.
